1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of packages and packaging and to methods of making and using packages.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,850,718; 2,732,063; 2,912,102; 3,460,671; 3,476,238; 5,415,486; 5,492,221; 5,536,094; 5,547,298; and 5,839,839.
It is known to provide an ink ribbon package including a web having an ink ribbon portion wound onto and adhesively adhered to a supply core and having an outwardly extending leader portion. The web is wound into a roll and the take-up core is adhesively attached to the end of the leader portion. One or more strips of pressure sensitive tape, separate from the web, extend generally longitudinally or lengthwise of the web beyond the leader portion and are adhered to the outside of the take-up core and/or the leader portion and to the outer surface of the roll to hold the roll and the take-up core together. The free end portions of the pressure sensitive adhesive tapes can be folded onto themselves to provide manually graspable tabs. The pressure sensitive tapes can be grasped by their tabs and peeled from the outer surface of the roll to unwrap the take-up core with respect to the roll. During the manufacturing process, the leader portion is connected to the ink ribbon portion using a commercially available leader-trailer bed and thereafter the ink ribbon portion and the leader portion are rewound in a commercially available rewinder.